Shadows of the Past
by Sodapop Allerdyce
Summary: DISCONTINUED As Harry gets ready for battle at Helm's Deep, Frodo and Sam get a surprise visit from an old friend. The question is: How can he be here, when he's there?
1. Part One: Discovery Of A Past

Author's Note: I originally started this story at the Killermovies.com's message board. Since the story was getting interesting and collaborating with other people was so much fun, that I decided to post a copy here! Sorry for all those major grammar errors in it, but I decided to not change my friends' work.  
  
Title: Shadows of the Past  
  
Author: BOPRecruit 16 (that's me!), Tonks, TMWATA  
  
Rated: PG to PG-13  
  
Category: Harry Potter/The Lord of the Rings  
  
Time: Summer vacation after Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Summary: Shortly after Harry's tragic fifth year at Hogwarts ended, he has been having strange dreams about another life and another time. *I know this summary sucks, but the carry on one in the forums is plotless so far.*  
  
Completeness: Chapter One with more on the way.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Tolkien's and Rowlings work, although we wished we did! *laughs*  
  
Shadows of the Past  
  
BOPRecruit 16:  
  
~Harry's Dream~  
  
Outside of the captiol of Rohan, Harry sat upon a white stead next to his traveling companions: Legolas, Gimli, and now Gandalf the White. The wizard sitting to his left was saying, "...don't espect a warm welcome here." With that, Gandalf kicked Shadowfax and lead them towards the entrance gates of Edoras.  
  
Troting through the small moutanious town, Harry looked about curiously at the villager's huts and those people who came to stare at the strangers arriving. The looks on their faces, were like gandalf had said, not welcoming.  
  
Turning his gaze skywards, Harry found himself looking up at the palace of King Theodon, ruler of Rohan. He was admiring the gold carvings on the outer walls of the palace, until his eyes came to rest on a young worman with long blonde hair and dressed in a white gown. 'Who is she?' he wondered to himself. Harry looked back to village to make sure he wasn't lagging behind his companions, but when he looked again, the lady was gone.  
  
~break~  
  
As Aragorn rode Asfaloth through Edoras towards the palace, Harry lay peacefully in his bed at 4 Privet Drive. Here and there, his brows would furrow or you could see his eyes moving about beneath his lids. Turning over onto his side...  
  
~back to Harry's Dream~  
  
With one hand holding onto the horse's reins, Harry leaned over the side to blunge the blade of his sword into the army of attacking orcs. There was a battle going on now, many Rohirm and friends defending the people of Rohan on their way to Helm's Deep.  
  
Suddenly he heard a painful cry of Gimli, Harry immediately changed directions and charged toward the Warg that was almost upon the dwarf. With Asfaloth galloping as fast as he could, Harry saw a spear neaby and grabbed it...  
  
~break~  
  
Harry shifted to his back and kicked his blankets for he was beginning to sweat. His head would turn side to side every so often. And no, this wasn't no scare burning...  
  
~back to Harry's Dream~  
  
Harry's hand was caught in the reigns of the runaway Warg of the Orc he had just knocked off it. His body was violenty dragged and shook about along side the creature. Harry tried to wiggle his hand free in vain, as they were quickly approaching a cliff that lead off of Pleanor Fields.  
  
With one last tug and thought of being free, Harry suddenly couldn't feel the ground bellow his feet anymore. Looking below him, he soon found himself falling down towards a vast river, still attached to the Warg. Within seconds, they both hit the service of the water.  
  
~end of Harry's dream~  
  
Just as Aragorn hit the water, Harry screamed out, "NO!" as he bolted upright in bed. Looking about wildly for Pleanor Fields, it soon came to dawn on him that he was back in Privet Drive. Harry breathed heavily, drenched in sweat. He heard some muffles of "Quiet down in there, boy!" from his Uncle Vernon.  
  
Back to sweet reality, Harry laid back down on his bed but did not go back to sleep. Shortly after he had finished his fifth year at Hogwarts, he had been having these awfully strange dreams. To be honest, those dreams felt more like...flashbacks...Harry didn't know why he assumed that, he just felt like it was deep down.  
  
Since the defeat of the late Dark Lord, Harry began to write in a diary. (One that couldn't talk back of course.) When he started an entry, it'd say "Dear Sirius," so that he could still feel connected to his godfather. Getting out of bed and going to his desk, Harry took out his diary and an ink set and began to tell his dead godfather about this dream.  
  
He ended the entry with: "What could this mean?" Closing the diary, Harry looked at the clock. It was too early (6:40am) as always. There were a few faint rays of sunlight coming in through his window. 'Better get to bed...but don't sleep.' he added. He knew he needed for the day, but didn't want to dream about Aragorn again.  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
I don't plan for Harry to travel to Middle Earth or back in time, so far i only had ideas for this dream. Anyone who can write stories, feel free to join in and continue on the story! note: your entries don't have to be long! they could be a few sentences to a page like mine. enjoy! nuff said ^.~  
  
Tonks:  
  
When Harry got up for breakfast. He went past his Diary. He looked at it as though he expected it to talk back. But then he rememberd Riddle's Diary. If only he had a Diary just like that one then He could contact Sirius.....  
  
Harry went down stairs. Dudley was at the kitchen table eating what looked like mush(this was a part of his diet). Uncle Vernon looked at him in disgust. "Comb your hair boy!"  
  
Harry was used to this talk. Ever since Uncle Vernon came home last summer without a car, and Harry was gone and a Letter from Lupin telling him that he was in safe hands. He was horrible. For one thing he wanted to know why he never recived a car in the first place. And then his nephew that he wanted to kick out of his house was gone. Harry decided to eat without a word and go back up stairs to his diary.  
  
When Harry opend his door to his room. His diary was open............  
  
Authors note~  
  
I just want they diary to have alot more attention... I have a plan kinda for it but go on i can still do it.... thanx  
  
and BOP I love the story!!!!!!  
  
TMWATA:  
  
And standing reading his diary was a short, little man, not a child but a small man he was in proportion and had a small short and a cloak on, the stranger turned around and spoke" Who are you and where is sam?????" Harry jumped back closed the door quickly and said "what are you doing in here and why are you reading my diary?".The stranger got out his sword that had a strange desigh on the blade and pointed at harry.  
  
"Where am i" he put his hand under his shirt and seemed to be holding something on a chain.  
  
"My name is harry potter whop are you?"  
  
the stranger looked around and answered "my name is Frodo Baggins i am from the shire and was on a quest with my friend sam and then all of a sudden i was here reading that book it mention Aragorn do you have word from him"  
  
Harry stopped and looked suprised at the mention of Aragorn.  
  
"how do u know about him he was in my dream!!!"  
  
Tonks:  
  
Harry thought..... Frodo? Aragorn seemed to have mentiond him... And something about Merry And Pippin. He seemed to have a vioce kinda Harry did when Sirius died... a vioce like he had failed, Like he had lost something........  
  
Harry snapped back into reality. This Frodo seemed to be observing his room and clothing. "Odd place this is. Out side there is these movies things!"(Harry new what he was talking about.. They were cars..)   
  
"Frodo. I think that you have been broughten here to do something. I think.. I think that you have a reason to be here. I cannot tell you that reason but it must be a good one...." Harry opend his mouth to say something esle. When Frodo interupted him.  
  
"Harry. You say at the first of each entry. ~Dear Sirius~ This Sirius man.. I know him he has been walking with me for some time now.... It is like he is now Sam.. My freind. He has been with me for the past month or so...." As Frodo said these words. Harry looked at him in a weird way. "You have seen Sirius? You have talked to him? You have walked in the midst of him?"  
  
BOPRecruit 16:  
  
"Well...yes and no...it's more like Sirius' spirit resides in Sam," the hobbit answered. As he said this, Frodo was fingering the ring's chain from around his neck. "How do you know Aragorn?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to answer, but shut it again for he could not find an exact answer himself. He watched curiously as Frodo fingered the chain, wondering as to what it was on it and to how Frodo got here in the first place. "I don't know myself..." Harry said slowly, trying to think. He could feel some strange force tugging at his senses and being, but what was it? Almost made him feel like hurting Frodo...  
  
As the two stood there utterly confused and lost in their own reveries, Frodo slowly shifted the chain so that the ring was showing in plain sight of the boy across from him. The flash of gold from the band caught Harry's eye, so he looked at it in wonder. Somehow, the object looked familiar...from his "flashbacks" or something...  
  
The more he focused on the ring, the more the force from it tugged at his mind. Harry felt the immense urge to walk forward and take it, but somehow he managed to restrain himself from that action. He looked at Frodo's face, he looked troubled too. Remembering the Occulmency lessons that Snape taught him, Harry tried to build some mental barriers within his mind to force this "thing" out.  
  
Trying so hard to survive this, Harry's eyes suddenly glazed over and the world around him blurred. With mind swimming, he began to see bright lights appearing that soon became images of a ruin in a forest. Once the colors stopped swirling, Harry steadied himself against a collumn of the ruin. His long hair flopped down into his face, creating a curtain from the sun light. Wait...long hair?! Alarmed, Harry used his free hand to tugg on one of the brown strands. Seeing that it was real, he looked down at his body to find that he was in the body of Aragorn once again. (A/N: See link for "illustration"! *only available at kmc.)  
  
Out of no where, the ranger began to call Frodo's name. Harry/Aragorn soon found the hobbit under the ruin. Without warning, the vision began to speed up. Harry said goodbye to Frodo and let him leave to go on a journey to Mordor alone. As the hobbit made hast, Harry could hear the many thunderous pounds of angry orcs. Turning around, he unsheathed his long sword and shifted into a battle stance. He would not allow them to pass at all costs. As the orcs came at him, the colors began to swirl about in circles again.  
  
With a flash of white light, Harry found himself being shoved to the ground by some unknown force. It was like he was being pushed off a vehicle and landed on his butt. (A/N: It's just that the vision caused him to fall over is all, mind you.) "What happened? How long was I gone this time?" Harry blurted out to no one in particular.  
  
"Your sense of self seemed to fade for only a few seconds. Harry, you did not physically go anywhere...not that I know of..." came the voice of Frodo. "What happened? Did you have a vision or something?"  
  
Looking to the hobbit, Harry noticed that he had put the ring back behind his shirt's collar. "I...Aragorn...I saw you! Talked to you about leaving for somewhere...I let you go and then had to fight these things that are called...orcs? Is that right?" There was no sense in not telling the hobbit since the halfling had read his diary.  
  
Frodo nodded in response, but how did this boy know what happened to him and his fellowship? Somehow, Harry was inside Aragorn's mind. Not exactly controlling the ranger, but more like experiencing what Aragorn said or did so far on their journey. With that in mind, Frodo sized Harry up. Yes, something about this boy was familiar...his presense and strong will did remind him a bit of Aragorn. But, he couldn't be sure of that yet...  
  
Tonks:  
  
Harry looked at Frodo. "Aragorn must have something to do with me. I mean last year at school then I could see inside Voldemorts mind. Like it was me. I wonder if Aragorn has been possed by him." Frodo looked at Harry with convusment in his expression.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" Frodo asked him earnistly  
  
"Oh. Sorry. I just was... Like I was thinking outloud... Well not like that.. But well I was figuring stuff out." Harry said this as though he was in great thought.  
  
Frodo looked at him. "what about Sam? I mean I must figure out why Sirius has been walking in his place. All this time? He mest come with me. I mean he must keep me company. Sirius doesnt quite know were he is going. Although me and Sam never new either."  
  
"Frodo. I will help you find you freind. Although I must go down stairs for a moment. Uncle Vernon will wonder what I am doing. He must think that I have a........" Harry dropped of.  
  
He could here Uncle Vernon calling his name.  
  
"I must go He will get angry with me..." with that Harry opend his door telling Frodo not to come out of the room nor to touch anything.  
  
Down stairs Uncle Vernon was quite mad. He looked at Dudley. And then Harry looked at Dudley, Or it seemed to be Dudley. It was like he had changed he looked different and was wearing clothing like 'Frodo'.  
  
"Who is this? He calls himself Sam Wise Gammge. He is looking for a man or boy what ever you want to call him? His name is Frodo Baggins." Harry looked at Sam amazed. "Yet. He acks just like Dudley." Uncle Vernon said this though he had just came out of a Movie. He wasnt to loud he was just loud enought to make Harry want to go back to his room.  
  
"Boy. I now know that you have been doing You Know what! The "M" word." Harry didnt know what to say to this.  
  
Harry went over and took Sam's to his room. Uncle Vernon demanded that Harry should bring him back ass soon as he has changed back.  
  
Up in Harry's room Frodo decided to sit on Harry's bed for the wait. Harry reaturnd in very deep thought. When Sam saw Frodo he went to him to ask what has been happening?  
  
Harry Turned to them. He thought he had an Idea of what was happening. "Frodo? When did Sam First Dissapear? And how did it happen?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Well we were alseep. It must have been deep in the night becuase it was my watch. This man fell he fell through something. It must be a transporter. I could here a boy yelling "He cannt be dead........" and then he said something like "She killed Sirius. I will kill her!............."  
  
Harry thought back........ there was tears in his eyes. He was the one who was screeming. He could see Bella killing Sirius once more he fell though the Veil. It all played back through his mind...........  
  
"Harry. Harry" It was a mans voice. He had heard it somewere before. "Harry. Harry" it said more earnestly. Harry woke up. Sirius was there. He was on a mountain. A mountain he had never seen. This mountain had sharp rocks very Sharp rocks.  
  
"Harry. I have tried to contact you for a long time." Sirius looked at him with is Handsome eyes. He was alive! Siruis was alive!  
  
"Harry! Harry! Harry!" Harry looked up. He was looking at Frodo and Sam. Harry are you all right? You have been crying." Harry nodded his head towards Frodos way.  
  
"what else happend?"  
  
"well the man fell he fell in Sam's place. And for some reason Sam was gone!"  
  
"Frodo. That ring. That ring that you have. I had such an urge to take it went you showd it to me. Does that ring have any powers of somesort?" Frodo looked at Harry and nodded. "what kind of powers. Are they Great? Can they take over they world? Can they kill people?" Again Frodo nodded.  
  
"I think that Voldemort is trying to take the Ring."  
  
"Frodo. What are you doing with that right now?"  
  
Frodo looked around. As if he was looking to see if everything was safe.  
  
"well I am going to destroy it right now. This ring brings evil to everything everywere.............." Frodo told Harry everything.  
  
"well that clears it up. Voldemort is trying to take the Ring. He might join up with Sarun!"  
  
BOPRecruit 16:  
  
"...he might join with Sauron!" Harry could hear someone saying in a worried tone. But, the voice sounded far off... Then, he could feel someone shaking him. Snapping back to reality, Harry found Frodo and Sam shaking him. "Whoa...what happened?" he asked, holding a hand to his forehead.  
  
"You seemed very distracted after you asked us about Sam," answered Frodo. "Then, you seemed to start mumbling something about that man whom you call Sirius." As Harry absorbed this information, he noticed that Sam was flipping through his diary. Going over and snatching the thing away from the hobbit, "Do you mind?" He felt that his privacy was no longer able to be kept private now with this whole Aragorn business.  
  
"Sorry," muttered Sam as he stepped back from Harry and over to Frodo's side. After a pause, he asked, "What business do you have with Aragorn?"  
  
Harry looked to Sam, "I really don't know..." Could this day get anymore confusing and frustrating to figure out?! The harder he searched for an answer, the more his head began to hurt. Harry went over to his bed and sat on the opposite side from Frodo. He leaned over and put his face in his hands to then rub his temples and close his eyes to ease the pain. "Are you okay, Mr. Potter?" came the caring voice of Sam. Oddly, it felt distant like that person talking about Sauron...whoever that was...  
  
Suddenly, he felt as if his body got jolted from reality and began to float into nothingness. Then, there came the sound of rushing water nearby. Not opening his eyes, Harry could feel that he was drenched and lying on a hard rockey ground under his back. Out of no where, Harry could suddenly feel imense acks and pains all over his body.  
  
After managing to let out a groan of pain, he could hear someone's footsteps coming nearer. "Aragorn?" came a curious voice filled with concern. Furrowing his brows together in confusion, Harry found the strength to see who it was. Before he got the chance to, the bright rays of the sun blinded him, burning his eyes until they adjusted.  
  
Looking to the sky, Harry found Legolas and Gimli standing over him with looks of utter worry and concern on their faces for him. Slowly sitting up on his elbows to look at them, "Am I dead?" he asked. The elf and dwarf looked at each other with surprise. Then, Gimli laughed gruffly and answered with a grin, "You must've hit your head harder than I thought, Aragorn!" Legolas did not laugh, but did smile all the same as he helped Harry to his feet.  
  
Standing upon on his own two feet, Harry walked slowly over to the stream. Looking at his reflection, and sure enough, he saw the image of Aragorn son of Arathorn reflecting back. Harry's companions stood by his side and were wondering if their friend was going to be okay. "Aragorn," came the soft voice of Legolas. "I'm sorry, we can not linger here any longer...We must get to..."  
  
~Author's Note (IMPORTANT)~  
  
Okay, Tonks! You got what you wanted (in a way), the kick action or however you said it. Harry's back in Middle Earth as Aragorn, but now things are going to change for the better. ^.~ *not just that i'm changing the movie/books a tad here* This time around, Harry can control what Aragorn says and does more than before. He'll still be Harry deep within Aragorn's mind, but he'll be able to think and act like the ranger. I was thinking that Harry could be sort of "stuck" in here, so he has to go on Aragorn's journey and try his best to act like the man. Not wanting to change Middle Earth's history too much, he must not let anyone know that Aragorn's not himself. (I told someone that my plan was to say that Harry is Aragorn's incarnation, but i don't know if that will still work...)  
  
Along the way, Harry will get lost and adapt to this new environment. Plus, he'll find some other people like him. Friends from the wizarding world who are within the mind's the middle earth characters. For example, Harry will find out later that Remus Lupin is keeping up his appearance as Legolas. I only plan a few of the characters to be like that, which is not much. That means, that there are other incarnations out there besides just Harry.  
  
Much later on, Harry will alternate back to the present to keep up with his real life. I had other things planned, but oh well! Nuff said and enjoy the story! ^.~  
  
Tonks:  
  
Harry thought for a second. He looked at Legolas and Gimily. They looked as though they had no time to spare. "Aragorn. We must leave. You know they are waiting for us in 'Helms Deep' ". Legolas said this with great earnesty. Harry hesitated for a moment. "Aragorn. You have been our leader all this time. And now King Theoden is awaiting us. We must go into battle." Gimily looked at his ax while he said this. Harry started to walk to his horse. He mounted it and started of in a direction that he had never before thought he had. He seemed to be leading them right were they meant to go. Because Legolas and Gimily never hesitated to say anything to him.  
  
They rode for what seemed like hours. Yet the sun had still not set. Soon they came to a hill and they rode up it. It took about 10 minutes it seemed. But as they came over hill Harry saw a Fort it looked like. There was many men coming in and out of the doors. Legolas and Gilimly looked at it with great wonder.  
  
"Aragorn. You seemd to not have hit your head so hard after all. You have lead us right to 'Helms Deep'! Gimily said this with great exitment.  
  
Harry started of again towards 'Helms Gate'  
  
Authors-Note:  
  
I cant remember if they call it Helms Gate in the books but I call the Gate that so in case you were wondering.  
  
And Bop: You have the exact idea that I had. I was going to do the same thing so thanx.  
  
BOPRecruit 16:  
  
Harry approached the gate and rapped on it. The Hornburg's gate opened to allow them passage. They rode into a narrow alleyway that divided the gate from the safe haven. There were many people crowded about the walls, some looked up as they passed. "Wow, he's still alive!" "Welcome back Aragorn!" Some of the Rohirm would yell up to him. Harry seemed to hear them, but had his attention was on making his way through to talk to King Theodon.  
  
Once Harry and his companions reached the patio of the Hornburg, they dismounted their horses and some soldiers took them away to the stables. Walking up the steps to the entrance, Harry's eyes flickered about, studying the architecture of the place. 'What was Theodon thinking in bringing his people here?! Gandalf was right, these people are doomed...' he (aragorn) thought gloomily.  
  
Passing the collums to the main doors, Harry was suddenly grabbed into a tight bear hug by some woman. He righted himself before he fell over and looked down at her. Harry's eyes widened to see it was the blonde woman from Edoras, but Aragorn showed no signs of shock. "You're alive!" she said near his ear as she hugged him in her relief. Suddenly, Harry could feel his acks hurting again, "Eowyn, you are...hurting me..." he managed to get out.  
  
"Oh sorry!" she said backing away and blushing in her embarrassment. Eowyn looked him over, "Sorry, I didn't know that you were so badly wounded...let's get you to some healers."  
  
Just as she suggested that, Harry/Aragorn held up a hand to protest. "I don't need a healer..." As Harry looked at her, he could see that she was concerned for his safety and in a way, beatiful. Pushing those kind of thoughts aside, Aragorn nodded and continued on his way to see Theodon. Pushing open the doors to the great hall, Harry stood their proudly as he saw the shocked faces of the high council and Theodon.  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
sorry, that's all i could think of for now, come back with more later!  
  
Tonks:  
  
~Ok Bop that is fine with me!~  
  
Harry walked up towards Teodens Hall. He was thinking about what had just happend. He thought of Arwen and the Elvs, What were they doing right now? Were they in danger? Harry walked though the doors to King Theoden.  
  
" King Theoden. I am alive and well. I fell of a cliff. Legolas and Gimly have made it back saftly with me. On my way I could seem to notice there was a quick stride. It seems that we must fight a battle tonight. In the latest."  
  
Authors-Note:  
  
Sorry guys. That is all I can think of now.  
  
BOPRecruit 16:  
  
"...a battle tonight..." The words Aragorn said rang through Harry's mind. 'What battle?' he wondered to himself. For how, Harry knew there was one, he had no clue. "And what makes you think that, Aragorn?" came the shaky voice of King Theodon. Harry looked up at the King of Rohan, for some reason he felt a bit annoyed that the man didn't believe him in the first place. "On the way here, my traveling companions and I have seen a flock of birds fly over the Hornbug not long ago. They were of dark birds, spies of Sauraman the White." Harry noticed that when he said the wizard's name, a dark look came over the face of Theodon. 'At least I'm not completely lost in this coversation...' thought Harry to himself. 'I do remember seeing those spies before in these visions...world...'  
  
Author's Note: I wanted to show in this bit more of how Harry is within Aragorn's mind and the confusing actions/reactions. Enjoy! *won't update much since school will keep me busy this week*  
  
Tonks:  
  
~Bop that is fine with me. I am starting school this Thursday so I wont either sorry guys. we will just have to get around school.~  
  
"Aragorn. You seem to be to woried. We are not going into battle tonight." Theoden said this very quikly as thought he was trying to change his mind.  
  
Harry looked at him. You may ask my two companions. Legolas and Gilmly. Harry sent some messangers to find them and told them to tell them that they were need at hand.  
  
Moments went by. Harry looked around the room. Theoden looked again like an old man. Like he did when Aragorn/Harry first saw him. Finnally Legolas turned up followd closely by Gimly.  
  
"Tell King Theoden what we saw earlyer. Those birds. The flock of birds." Legolas looked at him.  
  
"Oh mighty King. We have yet seen them. On our way here. They were going towards Isengaurd. They seemed to have a message to carry. Because they were going quite swift. Very fast." Legolas said this with great earnesty. He new the ot to begin starting to find Men and young boys to fight this war.  
  
BOPRecruit 16:  
  
As Legolas and Gimli made their way out of the Great Hall, curious, Harry decided to follow his companions. They entered the narrow alleyways of Helm's Gate that was still filled with Rohirm. He could see some of Theodon's high council men going about and inspecting the men and older siblings of the villagers. Harry just stood by and watched as his companions were persuading women to let their sons fight in this battle. It made him sad to see them sad, for he could see the fear in their eyes of what they knew was to come. 'Look at how frighten and young these boys are...' Harry thought. 'It's scary to know that they aren't much younger or older than me. What it would've been like to be them at a crisis like this...' But, no, he wasn't. Harry was residing within the conscious of a full grown man, tattered and worn from his travels.  
  
Soon, Harry grew to no longer desire to stay and watch these sad scenes of broken families. Biding his friends farewell, he headed for the Helm's Gate's balcony to look out upon the deep's fields. As Harry stood there and felt the gentle breeze tug at his cloak, as he closed his eyes, he faintly wondered to himself, 'What's my purpose here, Aragorn?' He received no answer to his question after a moment's pause, that was to be expected. ~"You are here to learn, dear Harry of England..."~ A deep feminine voice said suddenly within his conscious. The voice in his head almost caused Harry to leap out of his skin from fright. 'Galadriel?' Harry blurted out without thinking first. After a while, once again, he received no answer and therefore he assumed she left his mind alone for the time being.  
  
~CARRY ON~  
  
Author's Note: Tonks and Thwata, I have some ideas I'd like you to hear in the Conference Room Thread when you get back. Well, at least I gone a little deeper with Harry/Aragorn and a bit of my plan... 


	2. Part Two: Seperated From Reality

Author's Note: I originally started this story at the Killermovies.com's message board. Since the story was getting interesting and collaborating with other people was so much fun, that I decided to post a copy here! Sorry for all those major grammar errors in it, but I decided to not change my friends' work.  
  
Title: Shadows of the Past  
  
Author: BOPRecruit 16 (that's me!), Tonks, TMWATA  
  
Rated: PG to PG-13  
  
Category: Harry Potter/The Lord of the Rings  
  
Time: Summer vacation after Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Summary: Shortly after Harry's tragic fifth year at Hogwarts ended, he has been having strange dreams about another life and another time. *I know this summary sucks, but the carry on one in the forums is plotless so far.*  
  
Completeness: Chapter Two with more on the way.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Tolkien's and Rowlings work, although we wished we did! *laughs*  
  
Shadows of the Past  
  
Tonks:  
  
Harry went back down to the men and weman. He noticed there were many sad faces there. Baby's were fast asleep. Children were saying good bye to there Papa's and brother's. Near by Harry looked to see that Legolas and Gilmly were sitting discusing a matter not to Harry's Attention. As soon as they saw him there they turned and started to talk to him. "Aragorn. there is many men and boys. yet we cant seem to find enough of them." Legolas said this looking hopefully into Harry's eyes.  
  
A/N: Sorry guys that is all I can think of.  
  
BOPRecruit 16:  
  
Looking into those deep blue eyes of Legolas', Harry slowly began to think that there was something familiar about those set of eyes. The concern they had in them, reminded him a bit of Remus Lupin when he used to teach DADA at Hogwarts in his third year.  
  
Author's Note: just wanted to add something from my earlier ideas and author's notes.  
  
Tonks:  
  
A/N: yah I wanted to bring Lupin into the story then to. But I couldnt think of how to do it. Thnx Bop.  
  
Harry shook it out of his head. He thought it cant be Lupin. He went over to a group of Men and yong boys. "we will need you all. all of you strengths. So rest while you can. And dont be scared." Harry went around to all of the Men and Yong boys to give them encouragment. He new how he felt. He rememberd about back into his room. What were Sam and Frodo doing now. How long had he been gone?  
  
BOPRecruit 16:  
  
As Harry/Aragorn contemplated as to what was going on in the real world, Frodo and Sam were panicing on what to do with Harry's sleeping form on the bed in 4 Privet Drive. "Mr. Potter! Are you okay? Wake up!" said Sam, shaking the boy by the shoulder. But, no matter how long the hobbit did that, Harry would not wake. Frodo came from the bedroom window that he had been staring out of, and came to stand by Sam's side at the bed. Placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Don't do that," he said. When Sam gave him a quizical look, "I think Harry is..." But before he could finish, they suddenly heard someone's voice mumbling something softly like "...don't be scared..." The two hobbits immediately looked down at him. Harry was still asleep, but his lips were moving every so slightly and his eyeballs moving about underneath their lids. "What...?" Frodo heard Sam gasp out. He was wondering the same thing.  
  
Curious, Frodo kneeled down on his knees and leaned over the bed to place his ear near Harry's head to catch what else he said. "I'll try my best to convince Theodon to put you boys away from the most dangerous areas of the battle...," whispered Harry. Both of the hobbits' eyes grew wide of fear that Aragorn was in danger. Sam stared at Harry lying on the bed, he thought it was weird that in some way, this teenager was consciousally Aragorn the Ranger. 'How is this even possible?' he wondered. "He must be in Rohan...," he heard Frodo say slowly, sounding as if something was dawning in his mind.  
  
"Mani ume lle quena?" said Harry in a harsh, angry sounding tone. Wanting to know more, the Hobbits remained quiet at Harry's side. The boy continued to whisper things in the elven tongue, which amazed them that at how fluent he was with no practice in reality. "Then I shall die as one of them!" growled Harry loud enough for the occupants of the room to hear. As Sam's mind spun on what that meant, Frodo came to a conclusion that Harry must be talking to an elf, most likely Legolas. From what he was able to translate and recall with his elvish lessons with Bilbo, sounded like Harry was argueing about the choice in Theodon's army with Legolas. The elven prince must've insulted the race of men is some way to make Aragorn sound so angry with him. Just as Sam was about to ask Frodo of what he thought about all this, a small tapping noise came from the bedroom window. The hobbits jumped in alarm, whipped around in that direction, and quickly unsheathed their swords to be at the ready at defending themselves for whoever it was.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
"Mani ume lle quena?" means "what did you say?" in elvish. if you need to use elvish in your parts of the story, go here: - ing blankly out of the window, at the clear, dark night sky as if it had all the answers right there for him. Taking this all in, Aragorn suddenly asked in a soft voice, "If we should not touch him, then how can we move him and to where?"  
  
Looking to the ranger, "I only said that you, Aragorn, should not touch him. My instincts are telling me that that fact is important, but I know no more about that reasoning," said Frodo in a calm, almost a matter of fact tone. After a short pause in his speech, "When I read Harry's diary, he did mention of friends and makeshift families of faraway, who have extraodinary powers like Gandalf. Maybe, we can somehow communicate with them...by means of..." He looked about the room and the snowy white owl in the cage upon the desk caught the hobbit's eye, "...of writing one of them a letter..."  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~  
  
Author's Note: There you go Tonks and our readers! Sorry, that took so long to get posted. Had that idea for weeks. I have more, but I decided to leave it there and see what you come up with. Later!  
  
~BOPRecruit 16, Tonks, and THWATA~ 


End file.
